Inperception
by Taiji92
Summary: Où est le rêve, et la réalité ? Matt s'enfonce dans ses souvenirs et s'y perd. Centré sur la perte des repères, clin d'oeil a "Inception". POV Matt d'amour: sombre et dur, accrochez-vous !


_**Auteur**_: Taiji92 (longtemps disparue on a fini par la retrouver au fond du puits où ses camarades de classe l'avaient jetée)

**Disclamer** : Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata (soyons sobres pour une fois, le nombre de tentatives de chantage pour les droits de DN sur ce site devient malsain, et je parle pas des projets de meurtre...)

R**aiting** : ...bah, disons T pour baffes intempestives et thème difficile.

Un mot de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Non je ne suis pas morte, mais j'ai traversé une période très difficile. Je souhaite m'excuser si quiconque a attendu la suite de "California" car je n'étais pas en état de me pencher sur les thèmes que je souhaite y aborder . Malgré un début sirupeux il devait y avoir des interrogations dedans que je n'étais pas prête à explorer en état de dépression accompagné de crises d'angoisse.

Sur ce je suis navrée de cette tartine perso et vous souhaite autant de plaisir à lire ce One-shot (à priori), que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Même si je l'ai réécrit tellement de fois que j'ai commencé à en rêver là nuit je sais pertinemment qu'il y aura des problèmes stylistiques et peut-être quelques fautes -hem- aussi je vous demande d'être sincère et de m'expliquer quels sentiments vous avez rencontré à la lecture et ce qui vous a plû ou gêné. Cela me fera un immense plaisir. :)

**In[Per]ception**

Un coup de feu a déchiré le silence immobile.

Dans une ruelle sombre de Winchester une silhouette se glisse, elle tremble, elle vacille sans fin. Comme un derviche tourneur vaincu par le mouvement circulaire qu'il a lui-même déclanché, c'est un triste spectacle, aussi cruel qu'hypnotique et porteur d'une fascination malsaine. Un éclat dans le noir révèle d'épaisses lunettes, une tâche de lumière découvre des cheveux auburn et des vêtements froissés: un t-shirt rayé, un jean délavé qui s'effiloche en traînant sur le sol insalubre, laissant apparaître ses pieds écorchés d'une noirceur repoussante.  
>Ses lèvres s'agitent dans le noir, tordues de désespoir. Mais au lieu de cris des murmures rapides, précipités, rauques, se suivent à une vitesse folle. Il a peur qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il n'ait épanché tout le noir qui s'agite en lui. Il pourrait sauter dans le fleuve devant lui, il pourrait aussi cesser de respirer comme ça, tout simplement. Faire cesser la souffrance. Tuer les ombres en lui. Tirer un feu d'artifice de rouge et de blanc après une chute dans les ténèbres. Oh comme le silence est lourd, jugement inaudible qui le pousse toujours plus loin "pas ici, se plaint-il, ne me trouble point par ta présence impromtue", silence accablant !<p>

Mais où est-il celui qui pouvait briser ce silence ? Où est parti le soleil qui éclairait ces opaques ténèbres ? Il est parti lui aussi, il l'a quitté sans une excuse ! Il est parti ! Parti ! Parti ! Dans la rue il apperçoit une voiture, une épave abandonnée dans l'ombre dévorante. Il est comme elle, un outils qui n'a plus son utilité d'autrefois. Alors il va faire comme elle, il va s'assoir là et attendre. Attendre quoi il ne sait pas trop, juste s'assoir jusqu'à tomber en morceau couverts de rouille sous l'assaut des éléments, oubliant tout dans l'usure du temps. Son dos s'appuie contre la carrosserie mais elle n'est pas froide, il n'arrive pas à la définir. Dans un grand tourbillon de noir il se sent basculer vers l'inconnu...

* * *

><p><em>...Des bribes de mémoire parcourent le temps et l'espace, il veut tendre les mains, leur courir après...<em>

* * *

><p>...Il sent des mains qui le touchent, qui le soulèvent. Peu importe, il s'en fiche désormais, qu'on le laisse dormir jusqu'au jour hypothétique du jugement dernier et que son âme éclate en morceaux trop petits pour que quelqu'un la répare...<p>

- Matt ! Matt ! Réveille-toi !

- Huuun...

- Il est réveillé ! Roger il est réveillé !

- C'est merveilleux ! s'exclame le vieil homme. Matt, est-ce que tu m'entend ?

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi tous ces visages inquiets, comme si je n'allais jamais me réveiller ? Je vois que quelqu'un me tiens la main: Linda, la dessinatrice. Elle a pleuré ça se voit. Non que cela ne soit pas normal, ce qui m'échappe c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal, pourquoi mon rêve était si noir, pourquoi est-ce qu'on pleure... pour moi ? Je suis parti parce que personne ici ne pouvait contenir mon chagrin, pourquoi maintenant tous ces pleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce que moi j'ai pleuré ? Une douleur perçante me transperse la l'épaule et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. J'entends des cris d'angoisse alors que je retombe dans l'obscurité...

========O========

...

- Hein ?

- Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu passais tout ton temps le nez dans tes jeux ? Cela ne t'avance à rien, tu n'y gagnes pas.

Matt lève des yeux vaguement perturbés, avant de s'adoucir. Malgré ses questions énervantes son carré de cheveux blond ouvert sur deux yeux au fond de ciel bleu lui amène un sourire. Il sait qu'il est comme ça, qu'il a sincèrement besoin de comprendre le pourquoi de toutes choses. Il veut TOUT savoir.

- Et comment justifie-tu ta propre obsession ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! boude l'autre. C'est purement gustatif, palpable, c'est une question de... de plaisir. Et donc ? Ça ne t'insupporte pas de n'avoir qu'une obsession qui n'est pas réelle, que tu ne peux pas toucher ?

Matt prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir, suivant des yeux les pas de son ami étouffés par la moquette crème. Le son est feutré, presque inaudible, très différent du claquement de ses pas sur le plancher des espaces communs, qui d'autre que lui sait que ses pas peuvent produire ce son doux et mesuré ? Les yeux bleus reviennent se poser sur lui, rendus transparents par un rayon de soleil qui s'est infiltré entre les volets baissés.

- Le plaisir est bien réel. répond-t-il enfin

- Mais ce ne serait pas mieux d'apprécier quelque chose qui existe vraiment ?

Un instant de réflexion s'étire.

- La question c'est de savoir si ce n'est pas exactement ce que je veux. Est-ce que moi je ne préférerais pas que ce soit "ce" monde-là qui n'existe pas ? Qu'a-t-il de plus... réel ? Est-il... est-il seulement... mieux ?

Le silence envahit la pièce. Les deux presqu'enfants mais pas encore adulte se regardent, chacun jaugeant les réactions de l'autre, pour ainsi dire inexistantes. L'horloge murale égrène à sa manière le décompte arbitraire du temps, instauré sans que l'on sache vraiment si cela avait de l'importance de mesurer un temps inconnu jusqu'au jour de notre mort. Le tic-tac s'insinuait dans le cerveau de Matt, il avait cessé de jouer depuis un temps indéfini, et ses yeux fixaient son écran immobile, soulevant une question : est-ce que je souhaite vraiment faire partie de ce monde ?

- Si il n'y a rien en ce monde qui justifie que tu y vive, donne-la moi, cette vie.

Ses dents brillaient alors qu'elles se refermaient sur le chocolat noir. Matt pesa vaguement le pour et le contre: le blond était tout ce qu'il n'était pas, s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de son être, ce garçon saurait lui.

- Tu sera mon ombre ? demanda très sérieusement le blond.

- Je serai ton ombre.

- Ma main armée ?

- Ta main armée.

- Sera-tu... mon ami ?

- C'est déjà le cas.

- Évidemment.

Matt ne s'inquiétait de rien tant qu'il serai avec lui. Mais si un jour il devait le laisser...

* * *

><p>.<em>..Il ne sait plus trop... où est le rêve, et la réalité ? Est-ce un rêve ?... Un rêve qui parle de choses ...réelles ?...<em>

* * *

><p>- AAAAAAAAAARRGGH !<p>

- Matt ! Matt réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, tu n'es pas seul.

Les larmes semblent sortir toutes seules de ses yeux, c'est fatigant à la fin de se réveiller sans arrêt en pleurs, de naviguer sans corde de rappel dans les méandres de ses rêves. Cette simple affirmation "tu n'es pas seul" le remue à l'intérieur. Un sourire dément tire sur ses lèvres.

- MAIS JE SUIS SEUL LINDA.

- Matt, s'il-te-plait ! Reprend-toi ! Il est parti, mais nous sommes toujours là ! Redeviens comme avant ! reprend tes esprits !

- Il ne reviendra pas Matt.

Near se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, balayant le malade d'un regard qui le faisait frissoner. Lentement, très lentement, il s'avanca vers le lit du jeune homme, s'arrêtant juste assez loin pour marquer encore ses distances.

- Il est parti Matt.

- NON CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! IL NE PARTIRA PAS SANS MOI. IMPOSSIBLE !

Ses mains tremblaient, ses veines saillaient douloureusement sur son poings crispés de colère. Mais l'albinos continuait, apparemment inconscient de l'émoi qu'il provoquait.

- Il est parti sans toi, et il ne reviendra pas. Au final tu n'es qu'un bagage inutile qu'il a laissé derrière lui, rien de plus...

- ET ALORS ? ET ALORS QUOI SI JE NE SUIS QU'UN PION ! SI JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE PLUS !

- Tu mens.

Le monde bascula soudainement, Matt avait bondi du lit directement sur le frêle génie, faisant exploser sa rage trop longtemps retenue, exacerbé, il faisait pleuvoir une pluie de coup sur le "numéro 1". Enfin il se calma, des échymoses violettes étaient apparues sur les bras que Near avait croisé devant son visage pour se protéger.

- J'en déduis que tu as décidé d'y aller, constata-t-il simplement.

Choqué par son air satisfait, Matt se releva.

- Il m'a déjà trop attendu. Je pars, les informa-t-il.

Il tourna les talons et claqua la porte d'un pas vif. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre du blond Matt entre, referme, et s'effondre contre le panneau de bois. Il soupire :

- J'arrive, Mello.

Dans son dos le bois n'est pas dur, il s'efface, comme par enchantement, et Matt glisse au travers, encore, toujours plus loin dans ses souvenirs...

* * *

><p>...Matt se réveille au fond de sa ruelle détrempée. Il a rêvé, du moins il le croit. Dans son rêve Il était là, lI le regardait, lui parlait. Lui, l'être suprême : Mello, voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Voilà le nom béni entre tous, celui qu'il poursuit de plus en plus loin dans sa mémoire, dans le terrier du lapin aux yeux bleus, sombre, toujours plus sombre...<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

- AAAAAAAAAARRGGH !

- Matt ! Ce n'est que la lumière du jour tu abuse là.

- Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? C'est fragile des yeux de geek, tu n'imagine pas à quel point !

- Tes lunettes, tiens.

Mello faisait tournoyer les goggles autour de son index gauche, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- Si en plus t'étais myope, il faudrait te creuser un terrier et te rayer de l'état civile.

Matt tiqua :

- Tu veux me déclarer à la SPA comme étant une taupe, c'est ça ? Essaie et je te met en désintox' alimentaire. Et puis ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner quand je reste sur l'ordinateur jusqu'à 4 h du mat' pour te trouver des informations...

- Allons bon, ce sont des reproches que tu me fais là Jeevas ? grogna le blond

- Et pourquoi pas, mister Kheel ? challengea le roux avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Matt reçut sans prévenir un coup porté avec précision sur le sommet de son crâne. Étirant son bras vers l'arrière il attrappa le responsable par le poignet pour le tirer violemment en avant. Surpris par la manoeuvre sournoise Mello chuta en désordre par-dessus le dossier du canapé et sa botte heurta le nez du geek. Celui-ci laissa échapper une floppée de jurons allant du "fleuri" au "carrément border-line" en tentant de stopper le saignement déclanché par le coup.

- #$£~¥ !

- Tu m'enlève les mot de la bouche Matt.

Étalé entre la table basse et le canapé où avait dormi le geek le blond râla encore pour la forme avant de s'enfermer dans la cuisine avec ses tablettes de chocolat... Ce genre de scène arrivait souvent, il y a longtemps...

* * *

><p>Un mouvement rapide le ramène à lui dans la ruelle. Perché sur une poubelle proche un chat le regarde, noir, famélique. Craintif il s'hérrisse de partout. Matt sors un reste de biscuits de sa poche, ignorant les protestations de ses doigts écorchés et le tend sous son nez : il hésite, tergiverse mais finit par s'approcher. Surveillant le garçon de ses grands yeux noirs il le laissa le toucher pendant qu'il mangeait le gâteau rassis. Matt soupire, ces yeux lui rappellent quelqu'un d'autre, un homme aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs. Ah oui, c'est ça, c'est pour lui que Mello est parti, il ferme encore les yeux et il se souvient...<p>

* * *

><p>...Le blond resta dans la cuisine après le mic-mac. Au bout d'un moment il ressortit et s'installa calmement dans un fauteuil. Il se pencha vers le roux :<p>

- Ça va, ton nez ?

- Impec' tu frappes comme une lopette.

- La ferme.

Pas davantage de protestations. Matt se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de débusquer Kira. Mais cette fois...

- Je viens avec toi. Ce n'est pas négociable.

- ...On va peut-être y rester, Mail.

- Je ne resterai pas derrière.

- ...Comme tu veux.

Il se souviendrait toujours de l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé sa lumière. Cela renforça sa détermination.

- Je t'interdit de me laisser derrière.

- ...

Les billets étaient pris dans la journée. Matt ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière lorsque vint le temps de monter dans l'avion...

* * *

><p>Le chat se love doucement sur les genoux du garçon endormi, qui sans se douter de quoi que ce soit est déjà bien loin. Tout doucement il lève ses grands yeux vers lui et, avec un chagrin silencieux, les referme à regrets. Lorsqu'il se cambre avec un fin soupir deux larmes roulent hors de ses yeux, dans un dernier adieu. Un au revoir, pour quelque chose qui à déjà eu lieu, ou est encore à venir à ce moment-là. Car Matt n'est pas là, il n'est plus vraiment là depuis longtemps. Cette scène appartient au passé révolu...<p>

* * *

><p><em>...Des sourires,<em>

_des larmes..._

_...Aucun regret. Jamais._

_Le silence éclate comme un boisseau de verre brisé et les détonations sont finies depuis longtemps maintenant. Seul reste le bruit de sa respiration sifflante qui se perd dans le vaste espace vide. Encore un peu de fumée se dilue au ras du sol. La cigarette rougeoit encore au coin de ses lèvres ensanglantées, la vie s'enfuit par plus de blessure qu'il ne peut en compter. Il a mal, si mal qu'il ne sait plus où il est. Dans son cerveau à l'article de la mort il rit, il pleure, il se souvient d'avoir fappé Near, il se souvient de Linda qui pleure, et puis il y a le chat aux grands yeux noirs, et surtout il y a Mello. Mello qui rit, Mello qui prie, Mello qui crie de douleur, de joie, de colère. _

_- Viens, chat noir, j'ai une histoire à te raconter, allons viens cette carcasse rouillée ne va pas te manger... Il faut que je te raconte... que j'ai aimé..._

_Dans la ruelle tout s'est critalisé, et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a crû à nouveau y être avec le chat et l'épave marron, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il tend la main devant lui, en espérant attraper quelque chose qui n'est pas là... Finalement il est toujours le garçon d'autrefois, il n'est pas sorti de la ruelle depuis ce temps_

_- Petit chat je ne suis pas triste, murmure-t-il enfin, parce qu'au final j'ai bien vécu, et que j'ai été heureux..._

_Rideau._

========O========

Dans la ruelle la rumeur de la ville se réveille doucement. Les plus matinaux commencent à quitter leurs tanières en papillonant des yeux d'un air outré contre la lumière du jour qui point à peine tandis que les autres se recroquevillent sous les couvertures en espérant repousser le réveil un maximum. Une pale lueur s'élève à l'horizon transformant la métropole en arche baignée de lumière. Il y a un carré d'herbe qui se souvient d'un garçon passé là il y a des années, il s'était assoupi sur le carré ou les graines dormaient, gelées, contre la peinture piquetée de rouille d'une carcasse abandonnée. Toute une nuit il avait murmuré des chagrins sans nom et des bonheurs merveilleux, et la ruelle l'avait écouté, l'herbe et l'épave, le chat et son ombre aussi. Quand son âme s'était tue il avait enfin goûté au repos. Mais à des milliers de kilomètres de là le garçon aux souvenirs fermait ses yeux pour la dernière fois et l'herbe pleurait toute les larmes de ses brins, tant et si bien qu'elle se dessèchait et qu'elle se fana doucement, et prit à son tour la couleur de l'épave. Mais cela fait longtemps maintenant. J'ai entendu dire qu'un artiste a repeint la voiture pour en faire une oeuvre admirée par les initiés, et que la ruelle a été reconstruite par un maire soucieux de fidéliser son électorat, c'est maintenant une rue piétonne avec de nombreuses boutiques ouvertes à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, un endroit où l'on peut se perdre pour mieux se retrouver. Je crois qu'il aurait aimé cet endroit. Il y a une seule chose qui n'a pas changé.

Devant un magasin à la devanture verte, il y a un rosier planté dans un carré de terre où l'herbe ne pousse pas, et sous ce rosier il y a un chat, un chat aux yeux noirs qui n'attend personne. Parfois un chat roux passe devant lui, suivant un matou prétentieux qui se pavane galamment. Le chat les regarde avec amusement, puis reprend son air triste.

Aujourd'hui il est bien plus petit qu'avant, l'âge l'a tassé et abîmé. Mais comme moi il se rappelle encore, patiemment, le triste tombeau des souvenirs du passé...

End.

Bon pour les tomates attendez que je me place devant le placard à provision (j'en profite), je promets de ne pas bouger (comptez là-dessus). :D

Je précise que ce texte a été écrit sur mon HTC (système Androïd), ce qui peut occasionner quelques erreurs marrantes à cause du T9 un peu trop arbitraire XD  
>(La première fois que j'ai écrit "Mello" il a corrigé par "Kellog's" 0_0 Ne cherchez pas je ne comprend pas non plus...<p>

Bonne journée/nuit !


End file.
